The Way of the Brotherhood
by 10kEqualsAHundredNowSolveForK
Summary: After being dropped back down into novice status in the Assassins Brotherhood, Altaïr goes on his quest to restore his title and regain his rightful place at the top of the Creed.


**Hey everyone :) I just thought I'd try writing a videogame fan fic for one of my favorite games. I'm following the main storyline of the game with a few of my own changes. I do not claim ownership of the parts I take from the game, just the parts I didn't. Hope you like it, reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 Redemption<span>

A mysterious figure weaved through the crowds in the city of Damascus, head down, walking with a purpose. He DID have a purpose. He was on a road for redemption, and was on track to regaining his high assassin status after he was stripped of it ever since his breaking of the Assassin Brotherhood tenets. Armed with only his hidden blade, and sword, he was on a mission to kill one of the Templar leaders on his hit list that the leader of the brotherhood Al Mualim gave him. He had to kill all nine enemy Templars on that list in order to regain the title and gear he had lost. This mysterious man was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and he was not someone you wanted to mess with.

He suddenly pulled out of the crowd, running up to a building and jumping onto the sturdy boxes piled up against it. Using handholds on the wall of the building, he pulled himself up and onto the lower part of the roof, running for the next highest portion. He preferred it up on the roofs, they provided him higher vantage points and allowed him to stay away from the watchful eyes of the guards patrolling the streets below. He was headed for the Assassin's Bureau to speak with Rafiq, an agent of the Brotherhood who watched over Damascus, keeping tabs on the many Templars that prowled in the city.

Running across the roof, he spotted a city archer guarding the roofs and watching over the streets below. He quickly paused, slowing his steps, but it was already too late, the guard had heard him. The archer spun around at the noise and went to investigate. Altaïr pressed his back against the side of the building, using the roof's shadow to hide himself. The guard walked over, searching for the source of the noise, but he found nothing, for the Assassin was well hidden. Resolving it was just a bird or rodent, he turned his back, walking back to his original post.

Altaïr, seizing this opportunity, slunk out of his hiding spot and ran up behind the guard, dispatching him silently with his hidden blade. Then reaching down, he searched the guard, looting him of his small sum of Akçe. After he had finished he continued on his way to the Bureau, not really expecting to run into more guards because he had drifted away from the main part of the city. He jumped from the building he was on to another, following the directions Al Mualim gave him and pulling himself up to the top. Looking over the tops of the buildings ahead, he saw a square opening surrounded by vines that dropped into the secret entrance of the Bureau. He went over to it and slipped down the opening, hanging on to the overhanging wooden structures covering part of the hole. He lowered himself down, and turned into the side room off of the one he dropped into. Walking in, he greeted Rafiq, who in turn nodded his head, acknowledging his presence.

"Al Mualim told me you'd be coming, the famous Altaïr downgraded back down to novice status." Rafiq snorted disrespectfully.

"Watch your tongue, I am still far more superior than you." Altaïr growled.

"Ah, the word of the people is true, he carries words as sharp as his blades, or shold I say blade now that you have even lost your throwing knives."

"Just give me the intel on my target, and I'll be on my way." Altaïr snapped, growing impatient.

" I can't give you much, but i know his name is Tamir, and he has been doing suspicious business in Damascus for quite a while now. I've gotten word from our spies that he is up to something that appears to be worse than usual, and he needs to be stopped... permanently."

"Where can I find him?" Altaïr pressed, eager to be finished there and be on his way.

"That's what you'll have to find out, I hear he has his men working in the poor district. I suggest you gather the rest of your intel there."

"Very well, that's where I'll begin."

" Return to me when you have tracked him down, and don't make a move until you have reported back to me." Rafiq ordered.

Altaïr sharply nodded his head, not liking to have been given orders, and without another word he was gone.


End file.
